Silenced
by madagascarmaster
Summary: Meet Chastity, a mute, Muggleborn Witch. She'd like nothing more than to be invisible, but she's not that hard to spot. With new friends, enemies and rivals, Hogwarts just got a whole lot more interesting.


Chastity Evangeline walked through _Diagon Alley_, list in hand. The eleven year old was excited, but equally nervous. She had been excepted into Hogwarts to learn to control her magic! Chastity shivered slightly as a cold gust blew, ruffling her long silver curls.

_**/oOo/ **_

She had her uniform, the four robes folded neatly inside her cauldron, with the hat lying atop them. She wore the gloves, the only real color of her uniform. They gleamed deep yellow, one of her favorite colors. She carried the bag of text books. She dropped them off at her room in _The Leaky Cauldron _with her other supplies. Now all she had to get was her wand and she would be ready for tomorrow!

_**/oOo/**_

Wands lay out on a table. Ollivander smiled and handed her one. "Here, cherry, ten inches, unicorn hair." No sooner than when Chastity summoned a small flow of magic, the wand shot out of her hands. This happened repeatedly, until only one wand was left in the pile. "This is the last one. Nine inches, willow, Phoenix Feather,"

The silver haired girl smiled as the wand fit in her grip. She summoned a small flow of magic, watching as it raced through the wand, which began to glow violet, matching her eyes. Chastity smiled and handed him the money. He smiled back at her and placed the wand in an ebony box, lined with purple velvet. She waved goodbye to him as she walked out the door.

As the young girl entered her room, the wand tucked under her arm. She placed it inside her suitcase, along with two of her robes. One was folded neatly on the end of her bed, her hat resting atop it. She pulled out a pouch of _Muggle Money _and headed out. She wanted to get some candy corn to take with her.

_**/oOo/**_

She stopped as the rain pored down, hearing a sound coming from an alleyway. Following it, she was lead to a cardboard box. _Free To Good Home _was written on the side of the rain drenched box. Peering inside, the young girl found two blue eyed Siamese kittens. The male had an odd music note shaped mark on his forehead, while the female had a crescent moon on hers. She scooped them up in her arms and hurried back.

_Apollo and Artemis, _she decided_._

_**/oOo/**_

She sat aboard the _Hogwart's Express_, shifting nervously in her seat. She watched Wizards and Witches of various ages shuffle around as they looked for a seat.

_**/oOo/**_

Two girls walked into the car. The older one looked about thirteen and was quite pretty, though the cold smirk on her face didn't make her seem like a friendly person to hang out with. She had her black hair braided down her back, and her icy blue eyes swept over the violet eyed witch, making her fidget. Her skin was pale and she was a tad above average height. She wore black leather boots and a green and silver scarf around her neck.

She looked about a year or two younger than the pale girl, her aqua blue eyes regarded them with disinterest. She had wavy red hair and pale skin. A few lose strands of hair stuck out of the edges of her hat. She was also quite pretty, but she looked like she couldn't care less.

The black haired girl pulled on one of Chastity's curls roughly and sneered. 'This can't be natural, what kind of_ freak _are you?' The eleven year old shrank back, trying to make herself as small as possible. There was a sharp sting on her cheek as the girl slapped her. '_Answer me_, you little freak!' When Chasity remained silent, she raised her hand for another strike, but someone grabbed her wrist.

It was a girl, around age eleven, maybe twelve. She had short, spiky caramel hair with light brown highlights. Her features were cat-like and her eyes gleamed green. Her skin was tanned and freckled. She was tall and thin, her right ear was pierced with a golden ring. She narrowed her eyes and snarled, 'Didn't your mum ever teach you any manners? Or are you just raising yourself?' She released her wrist, leaving marks from her nails.

The black haired girl was fuming. She pulled out a dark brown wand, but the red haired girl grabbed her wrist. 'Come on, Selena, she's not worth it.' As the two walked out, the girl turned her icy stare on the two. _'This. Isn't. Over!' _

'I'm Anna, Anna Jones. And, if I'm reading your name tag correctly, you're Chastity.' She nodded. 'This seat taken?' She shook her head, her hair flipping with the movement. 'You don't talk much, do you?' She made a small _'X' _with two fingers over her throat._ 'Ah.' _

/oOo/

The train pulled to a stop and they all flooded out. 'Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!' A gruff voice called. A huge man with wild brown hair and a matching beard was waving them over. They were lead down a path before climbing into boats. Chastity fidgeted nervously as the looming castle came into view.

/oOo/

They were lead into a chamber down the hall by a man who appeared to be in his forty's, with thinning black hair and the lines around his steel grey eyes. The same man stood in front of them all. 'Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Smith. Shortly, you will take place in the Sorting Ceremony! You will be sorted into one of our four houses: _Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff!_ Each is named after the founders of our school.'

You can gain House Points, and at the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup! I will return for you in a moment!' With that, he left.

True to his word, he returned shortly. 'Form a line now! Follow me!' He lead them to a huge hall lit by thousands of candles, four long tables lined with students and glittering gold plates and goblets. At another table sat the teachers. Professor Smith placed a stool in front of the crowd. On it he placed a pointed hat, which looked as if it had seen better days.

Chastity jumped back in surprise as a rip in the hat opened like a mouth and it began to sing.

_First years, first years, gather round,_

_For your houses shall be found_

_I am no average cap_

_I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat!_

_Perhaps you belong with the brave and bold_

_A house with colors of red and gold!_

_Always hardy and gallant,_

_For heroics, Gryffindors have quite a talent!_

_Or maybe among the brightest minds,_

_Where intellect is always defined_

_Ravenclaw accepts only the very best,_

_Those who's knowledge is attest!_

_Maybe your sly, _

_Like the Slytherin kind_

_Where cunning and wit,_

_Is your only way to make it_

_Or perhaps your heart is true_

_And you belong to the Hufflepuff crew_

_With loyalty beyond measure,_

_A Hufflepuff's friendship is quite a treasure!_

_So first years, give me a try!_

_Come now, come now, don't be shy!_

_For I am no average cap!_

_I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Cap!_

The hat was applauded as it bowed to each table. The partly bald man began to read out names. 'Soza, Evangeline!' A tall, thin girl with tanned skin ran up. Her unruly black, color streaked hair flew behind her. She placed it on her head. The hat appeared to think for a moment, before shouting, _'HUFFLEPUFF!' _The tanned girl ran off to the table on the far left.

'Dolohov, Luka!' The red haired girl from the train walked up. No sooner then when the hat touched her head did the hat yell, _'SLYTHERIN!' _She walked over to the Slytherin table.

'Murphy, Rian!' A tall, dark skinned boy walked up. He placed the hat on his head, flattening his black and light brown hair. There was a moments pause before the hat yelled out, _'RAVENCLAW!'_

'Jones, Annabelle!' Anna walked up and placed the hat on her head. _'GRYFFINDOR!' _She grinned and the silver haired with blinked when she noticed the tanned girl's fangs. The crowd slowly thinned. A little boy named Oskar Fay was sorted into Gryffindor, and a dark skinned girl named Maia Scott was sorted into Ravenclaw.

'Evangeline, Chastity!' She hurried up and sat on the stool. A voice whispered in her ear, _'Hmm...Kind, loyal... Very shy... But, you have quite a bit of power. Gryffindor or Slytherin would help you control it...' No thank you... _She thought nervously. She didn't like the disembodied voice drifting through her mind._ 'Well, if you're sure?' Y-Yes... 'Alright then, better put you in-' _'HUFFLEPUFF!'

She whipped the hat off, eager to get as far away from it as possible. She ran to the Hufflepuff table, and was greeted by a dark, curly haired girl with dark blue eyes and freckles around the nose. She was short and slender, but still a good half foot taller than Chastity. ''Ello! I'm Annabelle Moon, Hufflepuff prefect!' She shook the small girls hand. 'Our common room is on the right hand side of the kitchen. Tap the barrel second from the bottom, middle of the row, to the rhythm of _"Helga Hufflepuff"_'

_**/oOo/**_

A tall, black haired woman stood in front of them all. The chatter instantly died down. "I am Headmistress Mcgonagall, and I would like to welcome our new, and returning, students to Hogwarts! I wish you all a good year, and advise you to remember that the forest is forbidden and to be vary of curfew!' With that, she strode back to her seat.

The gold dishes were suddenly pilled with all sorts of food. It looked delicious, but with her stomach still in nervous knots, Chastity felt ill simply looking at it. When the food was done with, they announced the school anthem. Everyone stood and began to sing, but she could only stand and listen to the different chorus' of,

_'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot.'_

'Alright, Alright!' The Headmistress clapped for attention. 'Off to bed, now!' Chastity followed the Hufflepuff group to the lower levels. She waited until the crowd had thinned before following through the entrance.

The common room was cozy, with stone walls and a sunny feeling. It was dotted with plants, and a picture of a friendly looking women hung over the fireplace. Comfy looking yellow and black patterned chairs and small couches dotted the room, with the scarce beanbag chair. Windows opened to the night sky, despite that they were far underground.

She followed the girls through one of the large round doors, stepping into the dormitory. She found her luggage at the foot of a four poster bed directly to the right of the door. She changed into her yellow pajamas, blushing slightly at the blue cartoon shooting stars splattered on the fabric. On the bed next to hers, sat the girl with the color streaked black hair, Evangeline.

She waved at the silver haired girl. 'Hi! Your Chastity, right?' She nodded, sitting on her bed. 'It was weird when they called you up, because I went, "What? I already went!" But it was you, not me. Anyway, Goodnight!' The young with blinked her violet eyes in surprise at the girl's odd behavior before going to sleep herself.

_**/oOo/**_

_I know it's a bit shakey, but I'm trying! OC submission is still open guys!_


End file.
